The Snake and the Lion
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger quedan encerrados en una habitación? ¿Qué clase de sentimientos se despertarán? DracoxHermione


Sé que algunos de ustedes leerán este fic ii dirán "Oh! Draco y Hermione?" pero sí, me gusta escribir acerca de parejas raras así que acá lo tienen. Creo que a pesar de todo, es una situación que se podría dar perfectamente =3 es solo que por cuestiones obvias, Hermione se termina quedando con Ron XDXD. Pero no! en este fic Hermione se nos hace la rebelde (nunca me voii a olvidar el momento de la 5º peli en la que caminan por el puente y ella dice "que divertido! romper las reglas.." XDXD. En fin, no tengo más que decir así que simplemente los dejo para que lean.  
**DISCLAIMER**: Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

**The Snake and the Lion**

-¡No puedo creer que me haya quedado encerrado con una sangre impura!-bufó Draco molesto, llevaba ya varios minutos dando vueltas por toda la habitación mientras Hermione lo miraba-¿segura que no tienes tu varita?

-Ya me hiciste fijarme cinco veces, segura-replicó la castaña.

-Bien… como quieras.

-¿Podrías dejar de dar vueltas? Me desesperas.

-¿Y a quien le importa lo que tú pienses?-se indignó el menor de los Malfoy-espera a que mi padre se entere de esto o… ¡no! ¡Esto no puede salir de estas cuatro paredes o seré el hazmerreír de Slytherin! Ya suficiente que Claire1 sale con el estúpido de Potter…

-Pobre Clair, ella es una buena chica, ¿por qué no puedes simplemente dejarla en paz?-preguntó Granger-después de todo es tu hermana.

-¿Y qué? Puede que sea mi hermana pero a pesar de estar en Slytherin es una clara traidora a las familias de sangre pura, siendo amiga de esos pobresuchos Weasley, si supieran la lástima que dan… aunque tampoco me agrada que ande por allí con una sangre sucia como tú.

-Oye Malfoy, ya cállate ¿sí? No puedo creer que seas tan insoportable, ni siquiera me dejas pensar como rayos salir de aquí… ¿por qué diablos no me quede atrapada con Fred o George? Por lo menos ellos harían algo más útil que quejarse y forzarían la cerradura…-se quejó Hermione sumamente molesta.

-¿Estás insinuando que te es molesta mi presencia?

-Vaya, comprendes rápido para ser de Slytherin-se burló la chica, cosa que enfureció aun más a Malfoy.

Llevaban horas de esa forma, primero todo estaba perfecto, y al minuto todo el trabajo de autocontrol de ambos jóvenes, se había esfumado. Al parecer algún chico les había jugado una jugarreta, encerrándolos en el aula de Historia de la Magia. Hermione había vuelto allí por unos apuntes y Draco había olvidado su permiso para salir de clases e ir a entrenar con el equipo de Slytherin. Ambos se miraron de muy mala manera al encontrarse, pero no pensaban que de un momento a otro estarían ambos en esa sofocante aula, encerrados con la persona que más detestaban.

-Mira Granger, a mi no me agrada nada esta situación así que ve bajándote los humos o te los bajaré de un golpe-la amenazó el rubio.

-Arsh, tranquilo, no me rebajaré a tu nivel.

-¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Lo lamentarás!

Draco se dispuso a golpear a la chica, Hermione cerró con fuerza los ojos esperando el golpe… pero el golpe nunca llegó, sino que pasó algo que sorprendió tanto a uno como a otro. Los labios de Malfoy se juntaron con los de la castaña en un pasional beso que nunca creyeron que podía darse, y una vez que se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían ya era demasiado tarde, sus sentidos se nublaron y perdieron toda cordura, después de todo ¿qué Malfoy en su sano juicio besaría a una sangre impura? Pensaron en sus respectivos novios. Hace ya medio año que Hermione y Ron estaban saliendo, el pelirrojo se había atrevido a confesarle lo que sentía por ella tras la incursión se Sirius Black en Hogwarts ya que nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar; por otro lado, Draco salía con Pansy Parkinson, no era lo que podía llamarse una relación seria y estable como la de la chica que se encontraba besando, sino que era algo más como para pavonearse… Potter estaba saliendo con su hermana y Weasley con Hermione, no podía ser el único que… un momento, ¿desde cuándo pensaba Draco Malfoy en la chica como "Hermione" en lugar de cómo "sangre sucia"? Le estaba afectando.

Se separaron bruscamente y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ninguno sabía que decir por lo que se dedicaron a caminar nerviosamente por el aula, lo más alejados entre sí que podían estar, sin dirigirse la palabra, ambos sumamente rojos y confundidos. Escucharon pasos en el pasillo y luego una conocida voz pronunciando "_Alohomora_" del otro lado de la puerta, la cual, con un pequeño "click" se abrió. Claire Sophie Malfoy se encontraba contemplándolos con curiosidad desde el oscuro corredor, enseguida la reconocieron por sus brillantes ojos celestes y su largo cabello dorado, no tan platinado como el resto de su familia.

-¡Ya era hora!-grito el chico mirando a su hermana.

-Ya Draco, guarda silencio que ya es tarde y podrían descubrirnos…-lo silenció Claire-¿por qué están tan rojos? No hace tanto calor…

-N-no preguntes-bufó el rubio.

-G-gracias por sacarnos-tartamudeó Hermione-disculpen…-hizo una inclinación y se marchó corriendo.

-Bien hermanito, parece que cupido te pegó duro, Pansy va a matarte-se burló la mayor.

-No me lo recuer… ¿qué?

-¡Ja! ¡Te atrapé! Así que te gusta Herms… ¿dónde quedó todo aquello de "sangre sucia inmunda" o lo que sea que le decías?-rió Sophie.

-No lo sé… pero no… yo no estoy enamorada de esa chica, es hija de muggles, no puedo-dijo Draco más para sí que para su hermana.

-Pues no tiene nada de malo, ya sabes que papá es… y aún así yo salgo con Harry.

-Y así te va…-dijo señalando la espalda de la rubia.

-Bueno sí, son detalles, pero papá es un maniático y no puedo evitar que me castigue, por ello es que Severus me cuida tanto y me voy a su casa cuando puedo-justificó.

-Como digas…

Al otro día Hermione se encontraba en los terrenos bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras escribía un pergamino para la clase de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras. Snape estaba suplantando al profesor Lupin, y como siempre, haciendo lo que quería, les había mandado a escribir un pergamino sobre los hombres lobo. La castaña se encontraba con su ejemplar de "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos" abierto en la página 33, de allí había comenzado a copiar: "_Los hombres lobo viven por todo el mundo, aunque se cree que surgieron en el norte de Europa. Las personas se transforman en hombres lobo sólo cuando les muerde uno de ellos. No se conoce ninguna cura, aunque algunos desarrollos recientes en la preparación de pociones han conseguido aliviar los peores síntomas. Una vez al mes, cuando hay luna llena…_"2 y sin embargo no podía continuar, era la primera vez que la aplicada alumna pensaba en algo que no fueran los estudios, estaba sumamente confundida. Por un lado aquel beso había sido el más increíble y bello beso que había dado en su vida, pero por otro lado, era Draco Malfoy de quien estaba hablando, y, salvo su amiga Claire, el resto de los miembros de la familia Malfoy eran todos unos seres corruptos y totalmente despreciables… "sangre limpia" si como no…

A pesar de que intentara ocultarlo, el menor de los Malfoy estaba en una situación similar. La noche anterior se había castigado por haber hecho algo tan estúpido, después de todo, Draco era un elfo doméstico a los ojos de su padre, quien tan solo le prestaba atención por el hecho de que su hermana mayor, mucho más talentosa y diestra en la magia, salía con Harry Potter, quien ya en tres ocasiones había arruinado los planes de Lord Voldemort. No, no podía darse el lujo de enamorarse de la mejor amiga de su rival, mucho menos siendo sangre sucia… no podía negar que era bonita y que aquel beso había sido más que mágico, algo entre ambos había conectado, pero no podía, no era su destino. Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano, que enseguida reconoció como de su hermana ante el tacto suave, que se posó en su hombro.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó sonriendo, señalando un lugar a su lado.

-Claro-respondió Draco.

-Hermano, no me gusta verte mal-dijo la chica sentándose-¿pasó algo ayer?

-Yo… no… no pasó nada-mintió el rubio.

-Draco, no eres para nada bueno mintiendo ¿sabías?

-Lo siento…-suspiró resignado, a veces odiaba la claridad con la que su hermana podía leer a través de él-a decir verdad sí, pasó algo… anoche, cuando estábamos encerrados con Granger ella comenzó a hacerme enojar y me hizo perder los estribos… me dispuse a golpearla y…

-¡¿Golpeaste a Hermione?!-lo interrumpió Claire, regañadoramente.

-¿Me dejas terminar?-preguntó Draco molesto.

-Sí, claro… disculpa…

-Bueno, pues ese golpe nunca llegó, en lugar de ello… en lugar de ello la besé, besé a Granger-explicó sintiéndose aún sorprendido por lo que había pasado.

-¡Oh Draco!-gritó la rubia, encantada-¡estás enamorado de Herms!

-¡Baja la voz! ¡Alguien puede oírte!-la silenció colocando una mano en la boca de su hermana.

-Está bien pero… no veo cual es el problema…

-¿Eres tonta o qué?-preguntó el chico, incrédulo.

-Oye, yo no te insulté-lo regañó la mayor-pero enserio Draco, a decir verdad hermanito, si quieres un consejo solo puedo decirte que confíes en los instintos de tu corazón, el sabe lo que es mejor para ti, sabrá que te conviene y te guiará.

-Pero… no sé, tengo miedo de papá-susurró asustado.

-No te preocupes, prometo protegerte, pero no le cierres las puertas a tu corazón, de esa forma alcanzaras la verdadera felicidad.

-¿Sabes hermanita? Para ser tan tonta a veces dices cosas inteligentes-se burló Draco.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Sophie riendo-¡anda! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve a por tu chica!

-Sí-sonrió el rubio y se marchó corriendo.

-Eres buena consejera-se dejó escuchar una voz detrás de un árbol.

-Lo sé-sonrió Claire volteando a ver a su novio y a Ron, quienes le sonreían.

Draco corrió por todo el colegio buscando a Hermione con desesperación. Se aseguró de que no estuviese en ninguna clase y luego se fijó en la biblioteca, en el gran comedor, espió por la ventana de la casa de Hagrid, el guardabosque, incluso preguntó por ella a la menor de los Weasley, quien aparentemente salía de la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando finalmente estaba por rendirse decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el lago para aclarar las ideas, su hermana siempre decía que funcionaba, y fue allí cuando la vio, sentada bajo un árbol, hermosa como una ninfa, trabajando e intentando concentrarse. Se acercó sigilosamente y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella lo escuchara, carraspeó, provocando que la castaña saltara sobresaltara.

-Ma-Malfoy… me asustaste-tartamudeó.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-preguntó él sin rodeos.

-Claro pero… ¿no es humillante para ti que te vean con una "sangre impura"?-inquirió ella, remarcando el último término con un tono de desprecio y asco.

-No, a decir verdad no me preocupa que me vean contigo, si no les gusta deberán acostumbrarse-dijo simplemente el rubio.

-¿Eh?-Hermione estaba asombrada, no se esperaba aquella respuesta.

-Lo que escuchaste.

-Pues… gracias… supongo-dudó la joven.

-Escucha… he estado pensando en lo que pasó ayer entre nosotros, ya sabes, aquel beso.

-Sí, lo sé, me ha estado torturando todo el maldito día.

-Ya veo… me alegra que hayas pensado en ello porque… quiero que seas mi novia-espetó Malfoy.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera!-exclamó Hermione completamente abochornada-¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo así sin más!?

-Claire me ha enseñado que cuando una persona quiere algo debe ir de frente y eso es lo que estoy haciendo-explicó Draco.

-Ya veo… por lo general tu hermana da buenos consejos…

-No me desvíes el tema-le recriminó el rubio, molesto.

-Está bien, está bien… es solo que… no se… a decir verdad no puedo negar que eres guapo y que más de una vez he soñado contigo por las noches, y mucho menos puedo negar que me fascinó aquel beso de anoche pero… Harry es mi amigo, ¿estás seguro poder convivir con él y con el resto de mis amigos?

-Si Claire puede hacerlo yo también puedo-le sonrió, pero no una de esas sonrisas autosuficientes que solía mostrar Draco, sino que, al contrario, era una sonrisa tierna e inocente.

-No puedo negarme con esa sonrisa-susurró Hermione juntando nuevamente sus labios con los de su nuevo novio, esta vez con el consentimiento de ambos. Permanecieron un rato así, besándose, hasta que finalmente se separaron por falta de aire. Draco contempló a la castaña y cuando bajó la vista al suelo vio algo que lo sorprendió: saliéndose un poco de la mochila de la joven estaba el libro "Twilight", una novela de amor entre un vampiro llamado Edward Cullen y una humana llamada Bella Swan que se estaba volviendo muy popular entre las adolescentes. Fue entonces que recordó una frase que Claire le había hecho leer una vez y entonces sonrió.

-Y así la serpiente se enamoro de la leona…-citó Draco.

-¡que leona tan estúpida!-rió Hermione.

-Y que serpiente tan morbosa y masoquista-corearon ambos, sonriéndose mutuamente.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

1 La hermana de Draco, 2 años mayor que él. Personaje ficticio inventado por Helena Cullen, algún día subiré su historia XDXD

2 Animales Fantásticos & dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander, editorial Salamandra.

* * *

Buenooo~~ misión cumplidah =D un DracoxHerms =3 espero ke les haya gustadooh. Probablemente mi mejor amiga me mate si algún día lee esto porque ella ama a Malfoy y odia a Hermione jajaja. Muem, no more to tell, better get going! Nos vemoooos~~

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
